


Of Men and Pretty Coats

by Guanin



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude finds Peter's new coat a tad feminine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Men and Pretty Coats

“What are you wearing?” Claude asked, frowning at Peter’s new coat as if were covered in a particularly disgusting mold.

Peter looked down at it, seeing nothing wrong.

“It’s a coat. It’s cold, therefore I’m wearing a coat.”

“But this coat? Did you get confused by all the signs and bright lights and wind up in the women’s section of the shop? Either that or you nicked it from your mother’s closet.”

“I did not,” Peter sputtered, indignant. “It’s not a woman’s coat.”

“Of course it is. Look at it. I see this exact model on women all the time. Nothing masculine about it at all, mate. And look at the way the bottom flounces out. It’s positively skirt-like.”

“It’s not—Would you stop that?”

Peter batted away Claude’s hands, smoothing down his coat flat against his hips to prevent Claude from waving it around again.

“Unless you are coming out of the closet, which is the only healthy thing to do.”

“I’m not in the—“ he stopped as Claude lifted a skeptical eyebrow, grinning as if Peter were the most comical thing in existence. “Shut up. It’s complicated. The point is, this isn’t a woman’s coat. I found it in the men’s section, okay?”

“Was it by itself?”

“What does that matter?”

“Well, someone could have just dropped it there, deciding not to buy it. A female someone, most likely, or perhaps a transsexual, or a gay man, which by the way—“

“I didn’t buy a woman’s coat. Now drop it.”

“Denial and deflection. Classic symptoms of the guilty. Look. See her?” Claude pointed at a woman across the street and Peter’s heart sank as he realized Claude’s point. “Doesn’t her coat look like yours? Granted, different color. Hers is red, yours is grey. But otherwise—“

“Fine. Shut up. It’s just one of those unisex things, that’s all.”

“Bisexual, you mean.”

Peter gritted his teeth, swallowing a growl and hunched further inside his coat, which was not a woman’s model no matter what Claude said.

“Are you going to bug me the whole day or are we going to get to the lesson part?”

“Oh, so you want me to beat you up?”

“If it’ll shut you up.”

||||

The next day, Peter showed up on the roof with his old short jacket. He lifted a foreboding hand as a huge grin took over Claude’s face.

“Don’t say a word.”

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth in a show of silence, Claude closed in on him, leaned close to his ear, and murmured,

“Girlie.”

Peter jumped him.


End file.
